


Happy Pill

by mochinoodle (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Arguing, BDSM, Biting, Cigarettes, Developing Relationship, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hana has issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marijuana, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Rating May Change, Rejection, Sombra is okay, Some Humor, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, guess who dies, ha-, i think, more dramatic stuff in other chapters, smh why did make this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mochinoodle
Summary: Basically Hana runs away from home from her abusive father leaving her mom causing her to feel guilty and she meets Sombra, who gladly takes her in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy what am I doing oh well- I hope you guys enjoy this one

_Grabbing my stuff and camera was the most important thing to me at this moment, the yelling was getting louder and louder; I heard class shatter from downstairs and heavy footsteps coming up towards my room. I open up my window and climbed out as fast I could. I lost my footing and fell off the roof leading to my window; I hit the ground hard, causing the air to escape my lungs, not now, get up. Picking myself up, I ran like there was no tomorrow. If I was going to survive in this godforsaken world I might as well run away from home first. The wind hitting my face as I ran felt good, it was much more better than having a fist come flying at me or a vase being thrown. It was relaxing, just the sound of the outdoors made everything so much better, no yelling or shouting to bother me. This was amazing.. or so I thought._

* * *

 

Hana walked around the corner and saw two people making out, she gasped and turned back placing her back on the wall behind her, _“oops..”_ she squeaked as she got up and walked straight ahead not paying the two citizens any mind. How long had it been since she was last at ‘Home’ she didn’t know and didn’t give a _single fuck_ about that, she wanted stay as far away from that hell as she possibly could. The money she saved up would have to do for her until she manages to find a suitable place to live in for the time being. She didn’t dare go back to school, knowing full well the principle would immediately call her parents, informing them she was there. Since she knew her father had called since the teachers attempted to keep her at school the other week. As she was lost in thought she ended up bumping into somebody in front of her, “Ah, carajo, sorry,” A voice came from the woman in front of her. She had half her head shaved and the other side had long black hair with purple tips; there was one thing that caught Hana’s attention it was the taller woman’s eyebrows, they had slits in them. “woah, your eyebrows are so cool,” Hana blurted out, realizing what she had said instantly covered her mouth with the sleeve of her sweater, “oh, thank you, it was a pain in the ass to get done,” The woman smiled down at the Korean girl in front of her, “uh.. yeah.” A gunshot was heard and scream came, _“fuck, we have to get of here,”_ The woman grabbed Hana’s wrist and ran off with her following behind, “w-what the hell?” Hana was confused and startled, she had no idea what was going on; The two stopped and the woman pulled her into an alley way towards a door on the right. “This is my place, you should stay here if you want to be safe,” She fiddled with her keys and opened the door holding it open for the younger girl. The two of them just met and this strange woman was already inviting her in, but she wasn’t complaining she’d much rather be away from all that insanity outside. She stepped in and looked around the room. It had a desk with a computer that had three monitors and what seemed to be a little purple sugar skull as the background. There were cords around the room from what seem to be another desk and a PC but no monitor for it. “I’m Olivia by the way,” “oh, Hana.” “Hey can I set up my laptop at this desk?” Hana pointed over to the empty surface and looked at Olivia, “yeah, sure go ahead,” Hana took her laptop out of her backpack and placed into the desk and found the charger port and the plug in. She sat in the chair and moved closer to her desk, she opened up the laptop and logged in. Olivia watched her from a distance and opened up her phone to text someone, Hana glanced over at her, “hey, do you play any games?” Olivia looked up from her phone and smiled, “yeah, you got Starcraft?” “hell, yeah.” 

* * *

 

The pair played until morning and only realized once Olivia’s alarm went off, “oh, it’s 12 I gotta head out,” Olivia stood up from her desk and looked at Hana, “you can stay here if you’d like,” She picked out some clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower, “can I really, you don’t mind?” Olivia gave Hana a reassuring smile and nod. Olivia came out of the shower with her new clothes on and walked towards the door, “I put a pile of clothes over there, they’re mine but you might as well get washed up and wear something else,” she pointed to Hana’s clothes and it was obvious it’s been at least a week or two since she last got freshened up, “oh, yeah..” Hana blushed. Olivia waved good bye to the younger Korean girl who waved back, _“she’s really nice,”_ she thought as she picked up the clothes and walked to the bathroom to finally have a warm shower since she ran away. She stood under the running water and stared at the tiled wall and began to think about her home life, it was pretty shitty but she felt it was better run off, she thought about how her mom was doing, last time she her was when she was screaming at her husband to not hurt Hana. She made a fist and hit the wall in front of her, she hated herself for leaving her mom there with that asshole. She grit her teeth and furrowed her brow until she heard the bathroom door open; she panicked and turned to see Olivia grabbing something, “sorry~ I just forgot something in here,” She left and Hana grinned and shook her head. Once she got out, she thought about why Olivia was so nice and trusting of her, She thought it was strange but didn’t think of anything else about it, she found a new.. a new.. friend? She dried herself off and put on the clothes Olivia let her borrow, she walked out and plopped down onto Olivia’s bed and closed her eyes to get some rest from their previous gaming session.

* * *

Olivia walked into the meeting spot for her ‘meeting’ with a client, “d-do you have the stuff?” the visibly nervous man stuttered, “yeah,” she handed him over a bag with what had to be cocaine. He snatched the bag and a made a run for it, “maldita sea!” she shouted as she chased after him, a man wearing all black stepped in front of the thief and point a gun to his head and held the other one in his right hand, “you’re not going anywhere, until you pay up.” Olivia was excited to see who showed up and saw the man tremble in fear, “p-please I’ll come up with the money next time!” he cried, the man in black whacked him in the head causing him to crash into a couple trash cans and bags, “you said that the last time you got something from us!” he shouted and shot up into the air scaring the smaller man who was now a crying mess. “I’m going to count to three..” “one..” “tw-“ The man was interrupted but the crying of the smaller man who handed him the money. He quickly got and ran, “wow, thanks Gabriel!” Olivia hugged his arm and fluttered her eyes at him, “you absolute, idiot!” He shouted, she put her hands up in defense, “woah, easy there big guy,” Gabriel glared daggers at her, “if it hadn’t been for me showing up, he would’ve been gone!” Olivia rolled eyes and put her hands in her black and purple jacket, “yeah, yeah whatever, dad.”

* * *

 

Hana awoke to Olivia moving hair out of her eye, “hey, what’s up Hana?” she grinned, Hana sat up and looked at her still half asleep, “I’m back!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy oh boy another one

Hana sat up and faced the woman before her who woke her up from her slumber, she was clearly still half asleep and Olivia pat her head, "never mind, get back to sleep," Hana gladly took up that offer and plopped back down on the bed hugging one of Olivia's pillows.

She picked up the blanket that fell onto the floor and threw it over the now calmly sleeping girl on her bed. She stretched and walked towards her computer and took a seat, she powered up the PC waiting for it to load up so she could log in. She yawned and checked her email really quick and saw a message; she ignored it at first until she got another message. She sighed and opened it up and read.

_Lena O: heya_

_Lena O: aw, c'mon stop ignoring me_

_Olivia C: what is it this time?_

_Lena O: do you think I could come hangout?_

_Lena O: I got my hands on some pretty good stuff_

_Olivia C: My doors are open._

She closed the message box right after Lena had told her she was on the way.

She stupidly grinned and remembered Hana was still asleep, she cursed herself for inviting a friend over that she knew would be loud, she sighed and looked around the web trying to find anything interesting, she heard some shuffling around in her bed coming from Hana. She didn't pay it any mind until it became restless. She cautiously stood up to get a better view of the girl, she walked closer towards her and saw her sweating and struggling.

She knelt down over and stared at her face which was showing a mix of fear and hurt?

Olivia didn't dare touch Hana worrying she would make her nightmare a lot more worse than it should be, she sat on the bed next to the troubled girl and kept quiet until she awoke. She began to break down and Olivia wrapped her arms around the smaller girl who sat up, she stroked the back of her head with her hand; the rubbing on her back seemed to calm her down a bit.

The two stayed glued together for a few moments until Olivia fell back allowing Hana to lay on top of her, the room was quiet with the sound of the PC and quiet sobs to accompany it.

After a few minutes of feeling the younger girl tremble in her arms, she began to calm down, "Hana, what happened?" She cooed at her and rubbed her head, "it's just..I don't wanna talk about it.." she muttered whilst being muffled from Olivia's breasts, she realised the position they were and pulled herself away, "s-sorry.."

"oh, it's alright I'm glad you're doing better now," the older woman smiled.

* * *

 

A knock came from the door and a voice, "oi! Olivia it's me!" someone opened the door and had a big grin on her face, she held a plastic bag in her hand for tonight, "I brought a few snacks for just in case."

Olivia waved at her and Lena noticed the other figure in the room and held a hand up to her face, "oh my! is that your.. you know?" she giggled, "n-no, she's a friend of mine who's staying with me," She protested with a flustered look on her face, "haha, okay I get it," she put her hand up in defense. The British woman placed the bag on the table that was on the far left from the desks, there were at least three chairs around it.

"So what'd you bring?" Olivia asked staring at the small bag that Lena held in hand, "oh well.. you know weed?" 

Hana froze and stared at the other woman in the room, "wait, what?" she looked back and forth at Olivia and Lena, "who is she?" she pointed, "oh her? she's a friend of mine."

Lena came over and sat with them on the bed with a grin she opened up the bag and pulled out a joint. By some chance there happened to be two left in the bag, Olivia gladly took one and whipped out her lighter, of course she gave it to the one who brought the 'goods' Hana sat there awkwardly listening to the two chat about what they've done; she felt like a third wheel and she decided to go to her now claimed gaming desk, she booted up her gaming laptop and sat down.

As she played her game, she felt someone coming from behind so she paused and turned around to see Lena, "hey, you wanna try?" she giggled but still tried to be 'normal' She looked at the joint in between the other girl's fingers. In truth she really wanted to know what it was like but she didn't want to; she kept arguing with herself and gave in she took it and Lena lit it up for her.

The first puff Hana took caused her to go into a coughing fit, Olivia watched from her bed and held in her laughter, "don't worry luv! This always happens to beginners," Lena teased.

She took the gamer's hands and pulled her over to the bed, "ah-" she let out she was tossed onto it, still somehow holding to joint. Olivia waved at her and looked at Lena with a bit of annoyance, "be more gentle with the kid will ya?" 

The effects for starting to get to Hana, soon she grabbed the pillow and hugged it tightly, "hey, you okay Hana?" Lena perked up noticing the younger girl curl up with the pillow in her arms, "I-I'm okay?" she let out,  _was she really fine?_ Olivia and Lena shot each other confused glances and nodded. Lena laid on her back after a couple minutes and stood, "fucking hell, I'm hungry now, I haven't ate anything all day!" She exclaimed quickly walking to the bag she left on the table.

She pulled out a bag of Doritos, it took a bit for her to open it up by the time she got back to the bed. She took a handful of chips and shoved it into her mouth, both Hana and Olivia were impressed by this godly sight.

Hana had only just met these two but she felt like she could put her trust into the both of them, "hey.. are we all friends?" she let her thoughts escape her lips as Olivia turned to her, "yeah, of course!" Hana smiled and sat up.

Lena looked down onto the bed and saw a spider crawling across, since she was still high she freaked the hell out, "AGH WHAT THE FUCK!" she shouted letting the bag of Doritos fly up in the air and spill all over the bed, "MY BED," Olivia cried out, Hana absolutely hated spider with every square inch of her body. She started to freak out, "WHERE IS IT!?" she tried to get off the bed and fell off the edge taking the blanket with her that had the spider on it.

She stood up and saw Lena's facial expression, "uhm.. Hana it's on your face.." She froze as the colour spilled from her body onto the ground, Olivia grabbed a rolled up magazine and hit Hana in the face, "awgh-"

They cleaned up the bed after the ordeal and tried to make Hana feel better, "it's okay the Satan spawn is gone~" Lena placed a hand on her shoulder; Hana felt like she had spiders crawling all over her now and it wasn't a good feeling at all.

* * *

 

Once Lena said her goodbyes, Hana sat still looking down at her balled fists, "that was fun," Olivia sighed plopping down on her back next to Hana, "how the hell was that fun? A spider was on my face!" she whined and pointed to where the spider was last seen, "oh lighten up, it's gone and it didn't bite you or anything like that," Hana pouted and looked away from Olivia. She pinched her nose and patted the younger girl on the head.

Olivia looked at the time and grumbled something, "look, I have to get going again, sorry~" she stood up and walked to the door, "if anyone knocks, do not let them in whatsoever," she opened the door and walked out leaving the younger girl confused.

Hana locked the door as Olivia went on her way, she decided to kill some time by playing video games. She got confused when she had internet but remembered that Olivia gave it to her before they played Starcraft together. She loaded up a different game than usual; it was just some FPS game she found thought it would be fun to play.

As she was playing she wondered when Olivia would be back, it was lonely being alone here.

* * *

Olivia stepped into a brick building and went up the stairs then down the hall to the left, she stood in front of a metal door and opened it up letting herself in, "yo," she greeted to some of her 'friends' Amelie looked over at her and rolled her eyes, Lena waved excitedly at her and pulled out a seat for her to sit at. She had always wondered why Lena chose this path in life, she seemed so cheery and bubbly; she had asked before but Lena didn't reply she just brought up another topic.

She put her hand on her chin and looked at Gabriel, their boss or whatever, she was pretty fond of him but sometimes he could just be a huge pain in the ass, like the other day he decided to chase her down shooting at her and cuss like a sailor, it scared the shit out of her but at least he didn't plan on killing her right? She wasn't sure this man was bat shit crazy and plain edgy in her eyes, the least she could do was amuse him.

Amelie on the other hand was a bit more hard for her to describe, she killed her husband and visits his grave every now and then, she's probably fucking Lena who keeps looking over at her awkwardly, she didn't know much about the French woman nor did she care to learn more about her, all she knew was that if she did anything to Lena she would regret it.

As she kept thinking about the people she had to work with their actual boss walked in, Moira O'Deorain she was an interesting case but she really didn't know anything about her except that she used to do some weird experiment stuff.

 As Moira walked in front of the board next to Gabriel she cleared her throat, "We have learned that some of our workers have been giving out some of our, ahem, items for free to certain people we do not like," Moira looked around to check for anyone who was paying attention, she continued, "these people have selling our items and I would like some of you willing ones to kill them all," Olivia's eyes lit up,  _kill them?_   She listened more in on the request or mission she liked to call it.

Once Moira had finished she passed those who were willing a sheet of paper and another page saying how much they would be payed, Olivia read through and stood up to leave when Lena tapped her shoulder, "are you doing this?" she questioned her friend, "uh, yeah.. I am," she answered looking down at the Brit before her, "ah, well just be careful then, you wouldn't want to leave that girl alone would you?"

Olivia blushed, "uh.. yeah, guess not," She had at least 2-3 weeks to prepare for the mission.

She took a silent walk around the building and heard noises come from a room, she located it and listened in on it,  _was it moaning?_   She stepped away for a moment and stood straight up, she opened the door; what awaited her was something very interesting.

The two figures she saw moving around were Amelie and Lena, she held a hand up to her mouth and watched as Amelie pumped her fingers in and out of a submissive Lena who had tried to suppress her moans with her hand, which didn't do much. Olivia saw bites marks all over Lena's collarbone and a few hickeys here and there, she swallowed hard and quietly shut the door; she planted her back against it and slide down hugging her knees up to her chest, she felt a blush creep up on her, she covered her face, "what the fuck?" was all she could muster.

She sat there for another few minutes contemplating whether she should leave or not, she decided it was best to leave so she did. That image of the two of them was burned into her mind, she shook her head and tried not to think about it.

Gabriel flagged her down the hall, "Olivia, have you seen Amelie and Lena?" He asked in his edgy voice, "uh, no haven't seen them," she lied, thank the lords above that he was able to trust her somehow when she screwed up most of the time, "alright, let me know if you see them and tell them to come meet me," He walked away just before glancing at her, "by the way, good luck."

Olivia scratched the back of her head and looked at her phone and saw a text from Hana, she smiled but she didn't know why and replied to her.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra gets destroyed, Hana goes back to school and makes a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heck finally an update after so long;;  
> sorry for the wait I haven't been motivated to write lately.

Olivia stood around the group of people she was paired with whom were all planning out the mission, it was pretty boring to her since she was dragged along on more exciting missions with, Gabe, Lena and Amélie. She pinched the bridge of her nose while the group began arguing over who's hacking into the terminal and security of the hideout. It was a huge mess until someone brought up 'Sombra' no one else except Gabe, Lena, Amélie and Hana knew her real name. The rest knew her as Sombra, the people in the group who seemed to take interest all turned in her direction, "Sombra, you're good with hacking, why don't you do the honors?" The guy who was named Charlie grinned, this guy was pretty small compared to the other people among the group but her had good aim when it came to shoot outs and from when Sombra observed him from he was pretty fast and flexible; a good flanker. He dyed is hair black from blonde so he'd be a bit more harder to point out according to him.

She crossed her arms and hummed for a moment, "sure why not?" Charlie scrunched his face with a smile, one of the more buffer guys scoffed, "sure you can keep us alive out there?" His deep gruff voice was like rumbling thunder to everyone and startled a few people; his name was Bruce a big guy but he was nice enough his large frame was enough to scare a group of people, he was in charge of leading the raid. His dark short hair was a mess most of the time due to his busy schedule and lack of time to get freshened up.

One girl from the group defended Sombra, "oh come on Bruce, give her some credit!" she walked pouted putting both hands on her hips, Sammy was the girl's name she was a bit nuisance but fun to hang around; she dyed her hair a bunch of crazy colours but that was just something to go along with her bubbly and energetic personality. Sombra couldn't quite remember what she was in charge but all she knew it was something big.

Charlie looked at everyone at the table and brought of a holographic map, "okay, so this is what where doing," As he was explaining everyone's rolls and locations, Olivia took the time to read through some articles of the gang. This mission wasn't going to be easy like all the other missions they had in the past, they were going up against a similar faction.

Charlie's bright sky coloured eyes observed the group then nodded, "alright."

Olivia stood outside the room while the crowd was discussing the mission once again, she opted to stay out of it since she was actually starting to get quite the headache from the voices coming from left and right then the shouting. She tapped the back of her phone making a bit of a rhythm, she saw Amélie pass by with Lena following closely behind like a lost puppy.

She watched the pair with eagle eyes and saw the two of them walk into a room, she smirked knowing what was going to happen with those two.

* * *

 

Hana sat alone up against the wall hugging her knees to her chest, she had her eyes shut letting thoughts cross through her mind, she thought of all the time she's spent with Olivia; her only real friend at the time, she opened up her eyes and stared at her purple coloured finger nails. Hana and Olivia were painting each other's nails the other night; Hana's purple, Olivia's pink. 

Hana felt something tight in her chest, she grabbed onto her white shirt with the angry bunny logo on the front of the shirt, she glanced over at the door half expecting Olivia to open the door and walk in with a bag of 'gamer fuel'.

She didn't want to admit the fact she felt lonely without Olivia around, she stood up using her left hand to push her up off the floor, she stepped towards her new gaming setup that Olivia helped buy with how much her job paid her. The triple monitor was pretty useful since she could play her game on the middle monitor, check her stream and chat on the right monitor and the left monitor for checking up on things she had to look up or whatever she was doing. She looked down at her keyboard which had pink LED lights behind the keys, it was specially designed as well, her gaming mouse of the right that also had pink LED lights. She plopped down into her leather computer chair and thought for a moment.

Hana sat up straight and loaded up a game she decided she was gonna stream.

She would usually stream while Olivia played this game with her too and they would do some stupid shit in the game as well much to the delight of her fans who watch her streams daily. She took up the alias D.Va one day as a suggestion from Olivia, she liked how it sounded and gladly adopted it. 

She looked over at her chat and saw people asking where Olivia was but referring to her as Sombra, she bit her bottom lip because she knew how they loved it when Olivia would accompany her most of the time, "oh, she won't be in today's stream! sorry everyone."

As she killed monsters and zombies left and right in her game she decided she would take a little break, she switched the scene on her stream to 'taking a quick break' then turned off her mic and camera. She pushed back her chair then stretched out her arms and legs letting out a soft little noise, she sat there for a bit before getting up and grabbing a can of Monster from the fridge, she cracked it open practically chugging half of the fizzy energy drink.

She stood still for a few seconds staring at the black and green can, she recalled witnessing Olivia with multiple cans of Monster on her desk while she was doing her work like hacking and researching, she didn't pry into what kind of work she did as she didn't want to come off as annoying or nosy. 

Soon enough she went back to her stream and fans.

* * *

Olivia brought up her cybernetic computer and hacked into the security temporarily shutting it off giving enough time for her teammates to sneak in and take out a few of the enemies, "Sombra stay behind," Charlie called over in her ear piece, "you got it," Sombra was in a pretty hidden area but there was still a chance they could find her and take her out but she took the risk anyways.

As bullets were sprayed all around Charlie took a little shortcut to get behind the enemy and distract them, he went past a few a few cargo packages it was pretty dark so it made it difficult to navigate through the area, as he ran into walls, pipes and boxes and found an opening. He rushed for it, not looking at his surroundings he tripped over a pipe on the ground and was sent flying into a pile of wooden and steel boxes, he had the wind knocked out of him and took him a bit of time to recover, he was worried the enemy had heard the commotion.

Once he regained his breath he attempted to stand up only to fall to his knees and wince in pain, he looked at his leg seeing a huge gash and piece of shrapnel sticking out, "fuck," he hissed, Charlie smashed his fist onto the steel flooring. He shouldn't be cowering like this, he had to take out some of the gun fire.

Charlie slowly pulled himself up and charged towards the enemy gun fire, he knew it was stupid going in like that with an injury but he had no choice, He whipped out automatic pistol and sprayed bullets, he took a few hits himself but pulled through.

He collapsed onto the ground and dragged himself to more boxes and hid himself, he held onto his left arm that had been shot. He rest his back onto a steel box and stared up at the ceiling, shutting his eyes for a moment.

Bruce called Charlie over the ear piece, "Charlie! where the fuck are you!?" he shouted with a hint of concern in his gruff voice, "hah..I have a bit of an injured leg and bullet in my arm, so I'm taking cover, and I may be surrounded," Charlie still sounded as cheery as ever.

Sombra was listening in on the conversation and decided to let herself in, "I'm coming in," She got out of her hiding spot and set off to find Charlie and the rest of the group.

As she slipped through a few small buildings and took out remaining enemies she found Sammy and Bruce with the rest of the group, she waved and joined them all, "we need to find Charlie," Sombra blurted out, "he's one of our good flankers, we can't just let him die out there," Bruce gave the tan skinned woman a stern glare, "he got himself in this mess, we're not risking anyone el-" he was interrupted by Sammy, "she's right, we need to find him," she balled her fists and sternly looked into the larger man's eyes.

Bruce grit his teeth and squeezed his automatic rifle, "alright, lets find him."

Sombra took charge of going through the alleyways Charlie was most likely to take, Sammy took the high ground and Bruce remained positioned in his spot.

An explosion was heard further up and they automatically knew where to go, as they rushed to get to the source they spotted Charlie shooting at the hostiles with his pistol, he was in pretty bad shape, Sammy and Bruce all rushed to his aid while Sombra and the rest of the group took out the remaining hostiles.

They kept going forward even with the injured Charlie being supported by Sammy. Bullets went flying by their heads and they all knew what it was, "SNIPER!" one of the group members yelled before he was shot in the face. Olivia could've sworn he saw his eye pop out of the socket along with brain matter and blood shooting out the back of his head with the bullet. A few members were being picked off one by one.

Sombra took cover and thought of cloaking herself so she could find the location of the sniper and take them out. She did just that and went up stairs and different halls, once she was positive she found sniper she tackled them and held them down before pulling out her pistol then splattering his brains and skull onto the steel ground.

She looked in the direction of her dead teammates and the ones that still remained, she let out a sigh and let herself find her way back to them.

"We're really close, you guys get the packages and I'll prepare the explosives," Sombra announced as she walked towards them from her slaughter, she pulled out a bomb and placed it onto the wall, "go now!"

As they all listened to their command, Sombra turned to Sammy and Charlie, "you guys head out, Bruce go with the group," the three nodded and did as told.

Sombra planted the bombs in a few hard to reach areas and areas that were open, once she was satisfied with the locations she went to the observation area to check on how everyone was doing, she noticed how the group was a bit smaller than how it was before they went into the enemy base, "damn.." she hissed.

Once everyone was ready she spoke, "everyone head out now," her voice a tad bit somber as she was explaining how to get out of the base, "I'll see you all back at HQ," she knew the timers were going down and was about to inform everyone until she heard footsteps and gun click. She snapped her head to the sound and her eyes widened as the explosives went off and she met with a hostile pointing a gun at her pulling the trigger.

Everything turned to black and the only sound accompanied by the darkness was the explosions and Bruce calling over the ear piece.

* * *

There was an annoying beeping of a heart monitor in the background and the voice of a woman and another voice that belonged to Hana Song, "will she be okay Doctor Ziegler?" Hana sounded panicked, "yes, she'll be alright with enough rest," Doctor Ziegler replied while writing on her clipboard, "stay put here Miss Song, I'll be right back."

Hana looked over at the unconscious Olivia on the bed with a bandage wrapping around her head and a few other bandages on her arms for burns and cuts, Hana reached for Olivia's hand and gently squeezed it brushing her thumb over it, "Olivia.." she gently whispered as she held up the older woman's hand to her cheek.

"please wake up.." she held back her tears before completely breaking down and laying her head on the bed side next to Olivia. Doctor Ziegler peered through the crack in curtain and decided it was best to leave them be.

Hana knew it was going to be a long time before Olivia would wake up. She went back to their little home and laid on the bed staring at the ceiling thinking about their time together once again.

She spent the next few months sitting alone in the apartment, streaming her games and sleeping, she went shopping every now and then. She eventually got used to being on her own again but still went to go visit the comatose she was sure she was developing feelings for.

She stepped out into the cold weather with her black coat and pink scarf, she made sure she had her school bag with her.

Hana decided to finish up school while she still can, it was better than staying cooped up in a small room every single day and streaming video games.

She caught the city bus and listened to her music while she waited for the stop near her school, she looked out the window and saw the doctor who looked after Olivia with a woman she recognized as someone from a basketball team.

She choked and kept staring, "woah.." was all she could say.

She shook her head and stayed in her thoughts for the next 15 minutes until she was at her stop, she stepped off the bus and saw her best friend Lucio, "Hey, Hana," he greeted her with a friendly wave, "hey, Lucio! you're new song is great," she complemented, the Brazilian boy was flattered, "oh come on, it isn't that good!"

The two of them laughed and chatted until they had to head to their classes.

Hana thought about visiting Olivia after school, "I'll go and see her.." she enjoyed visiting her, she told her about how she went back to school and made a new friend.


End file.
